


Call me baby..

by ThunderBruce



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dean, Crush, Gay, Impala, Love, M/M, Punk Castiel, car, kiss, make out, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7925851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderBruce/pseuds/ThunderBruce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel one shot, of punk cas and awkward dean. Dean is sick of being the only single guy and really just needs to find a human version of his impala..</p>
<p>That's just what happens when new boy, castiel, has to hide behind his car and ends up getting pretty close to dean..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call me baby..

Dean pulled into the carpark of his school after dropping off his brother, shutting off the engine of his car and stepping out. He was greeted by the yelling of his name and a small body attacking him in a hug. He looked down into the mess of red and tightened his arms around the girl.

"Woah, Charlie." He chuckled as she pulled away, flashing him a smile "sorry but I'm so happy, I finally asked out Jo" he felt himself smile and shook her shoulders ever so slightly "that's amazing Charlie I'm so happ- wait she said yes right" dean raised an eyebrow.

"No, I'm thrilled because she turned me down and I miss the heart wrenching pain of rejection. Yes dean, she said yes" Charlie rolled her eyes but couldn't stop the smile crawling across her lips. Dean sighed, leaning against his car and thinking.

It seemed everyone around him was getting into a relationship, or was already in one. It didn't help that dean was gay, his pretty features and muscular physic attracted all the girls. But he felt like a vegetarian in a butcher's, he didn't like it and it smelt funny..

"Actually. Me and Jo getting together makes you the only single person in our friend group" Charlie pointed out, too busy straightening out his plaid shirt under his green jacket to notice the frown fall over his features. 

"Baby is the only one for me" dean smirked, resting his hand against the hood of his car, before looking back at Charlie. She was shaking her head but couldn't help smiling "okay I don't even want to know.."

Dean sighed, pushing the strap of his rucksack further up his arm from where it had slipped and kicking his boot against the damp tarmac of the car park.

 

"I just need a human version of baby and I'll be fine" dean muttered to himself. Charlie nodded and opened her pretty pink lips to speak when a loud cry rang through the air surrounding the school. 

Dean subconsciously reached into his pocket, groaning when there was nothing there. Typical. The pair of them stared at each other in silence before Charlie screamed. Causing dean to flinch and glare at her. 

"Sorry, but that's probably the new guy, cassiel or something. No wait castiel." She smiled at herself for remembering. "Why would that be him?" Dean asked, craning his neck to look over the crowd of people that had began to form at the top of the car park, close to the school. Thank God they were far from that..

"Cause he is a total bad ass and hunk so I've heard. Maybe he's your chance to stop being single" she shrugged an dean wondered, maybe a new cute face around would be a good thing. Dean needed frequent change otherwise he'd go crazy. Another sound cut through the air, this time it was the familiar cry of their headmaster Mr Cain.

The crowd seemed to grow and the sound increase until eventually dean wanted to press his hands tight against his ears just to shut it all out. "Hey hey hey that's him" Charlie yelled, gripping his forearm with a vice like grip. "Whe-"

Dean cut off when he saw him. 

Castiel.

His hair was inky black like the paint job of his car and had slight spikes to it, as though someone had just ran their hand's through it. 

His eyes were so much of a bright blue they seemed to be glowing, like headlights.

His skin, a creamy coffee complexion, resembled the shade of the leather that covered his dash board.

Throughout his outfit were the odd chain, hanging from his belt or dangling in his ear, shining like the metallic rims of baby's wheels.

And over a v neck grey shirt with a cartoon bee on it he was wrapped in a smooth leather jacket.. just like the interior of Dean's car..

"Oh my god" dean let out a breath, the boy was getting closer. Dean and Charlie were stood at the very bottom of the carpark, far away from the school.

The more dean looked at cas the harder he found breathing..and blinking was just unnecessary because he just wanted to stare at cas, uninterrupted, forever.

"He's like baby" dean muttered and Charlie smirked, looking at cas and then Dean's car, cas.. car, cas.. car.

Until eventually.

"Hey, I need to hide here. That okay handsome?" Cas' chapped lips twisted upwards into a smirk, his bright blue eyes widening and shining. Dean felt his heart skip a beat and his lungs tighten. He wanted to answer, he should answer.. but the way cas was staring at him, the way his eyes trailed over his body and his tongue ran over his lips.

"Dean, I doubt he's talking to me. In fact I should go, promised my girlfriend I'd meet her before class" Charlie spoke more to cas at the end of her sentence, the boy grinned and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on your friend" his tongue ran over his teeth and he sent dean a wink as Charlie turned to leave.

"Peace out bitches" 

They were alone.

And they were standing close. So close that dean suddenly noticed cas' busted lip and the constilation of colours beneath his right eye, although every colour looked dull compared to the blue.

"Are you okay?" Dean found himself asking, his hand burning by his side, he wanted to reach out, to drag his fingers across castiel's jaw, to feel the soft bumps of stubble beneath his fingertips and the curve of his chin.

"Oh this?" Cas used the window of Dean's car to check out his face "huh, Dick. Don't worry, you should've seen the other Guy" he grinned, his lips opening and revealing his perfect straight white teeth.

Dean nodded slowly, wondering if he should go, class would be starting any second and his dead would kill him if he had another late. "God you're hot" cas' rough voice pulled dean out of his thoughts 

It was deep, castiel's voice. But it ran smooth and satisfying like the motor of a car... Like the motor of his car.

"I uh.. thank you, you too" Dean's cheeks flushed.

"I'm serious dude, you have one of the strongest jaw lines I've ever seen and holy crap your eyes.. woah. Plus I'm fairly certain you look like a greek god under there" cas looked back up at Dean's face. Tracing every freckle like stars in the sky, trying to find a constilation. Dean's cheeks flushed and his heartbeat quickened.

"Nice shirt" dean blurted. In this state of panicking he would say anything to avoid silence. Cas grinned, his smile hitting his eyes before his mouth even got the message "isn't it, bees are the best " he chuckled before turning to look at Dean's car 

"She's a beauty," cas commented

"Just like her daddy" he smirked, Dean's insides quivered and his legs started to shake.

"Yeah I was just talking about how. I need a human version of her. " Dean giggled nervously, noticing cas' smirk fall and something flash past his eyes.

"A she?" He raised an eyebrow, the side of his lip tilting up slightly with it. Dens shook his head "no no I'm gay. I mean, crap. Y- you're not homophobic are you"

Dean had ran into his fair share of those in the past.

Cas walked forward, until his body was pinned against Dean's. Dean back pressed against the cool exterior of his car.

"No, no I'm not" he practically purred.

He stared into Dean's eyes so intently that dean wondered what he was seeing.. what he was thinking. But then his eyes flickered down to the curves of Dean's lips, noticing every little crack and bump from the chilly air. 

And then he was kissing him 

At first letting out a hiss as Dean's lips brushed over the split in his own

"A-are you okay" dean stumbled over his breath.

"It's worth it" cas' hand slipped behind Dean's neck and pulled him back down to be kissing him. Their lips brushing against each other, moving in time and their hand's gripping frantically at one another. Cas' hand slipping to Dean's jeans, his fingers resting on the belt loops, his thumb rubbing patterns on the burning skin.

Dean felt cas' hips press against his causing him to let out a gasp, he felt cas smirk against his lips before slipping his tongue in the other boys mouth. Running and gliding it across every inch of dean exploring and tasting not nearly as much as he wanted.

The pair of them of them couldn't think because their heads had emptied. Possibly from the oxygen deprivation. But probably from being so close and so intimate with something so seemingly perfect.

As they continued to kiss cas' hands ran up Dean's toned back and rubbed across his shoulders only to glide down the curve of his spine again and settled behind his thighs, dean got the message and jumped. His legs wrapping around the other boys hips as he was pressed harder against his car.

"Don't scratch baby" dean panted whilst cas ran his tongue over the skin of Dean's neck, his teeth occasionally grazing over it causing Dean's whole body to shudder and his hands grip castiel tighter

"Is.. that...," He wanted again Dean's skin "What you.. call..it" Cas' voice was hot and vibrated against Dean's neck, sending shivers down his spine. He nodded, his head hitting the top of the car 

Cas pulled back, his eyes staring deep into Dean's.

He smirked.

"You can call me baby...."

"Oh and," he added "feel free to ride me too"


End file.
